A Christmas Wish
by The Heart's Desires
Summary: Misty is now 22-years-old and haven't seen her friends in years. But when she gets word that Ash is returning home for the Oaks' Christmas Bash, will she finally confess her feelings? Or will she find new love? Stay tuned! Ash x Misty x Gary CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** I do not own Pokemon.

Ash: 20

Misty: 22

Gary: 21

Daisy: 25

Violet: 24

Lily: 23

"Bye baby sis! We're, like, going to the mall to do some Christmas shopping!" Daisy said with a smile as Lily and Violet exited through the Cerulean gym's front doors.

Misty frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"But you guys already did that last week! How much Christmas shopping do you really need to do?"

"Oh, naive little sis. That week we were shopping for a few of our many closest friends; and like, this week we're shopping for our not-so-close-but-still-friends friends!"

Misty sweat dropped.

"Well, ta-ta for now Misty! Like, we'll be home by dinner; make sure the gym is squeaky clean by then!" With that said, the front doors closed with a slam and soft pitter-patters could be heard from Daisy's shoes, running to catch up with her sisters.

Misty half-smiled and shook her head. "Ah, sisters. Can't live with them but gotta love them." Misty turned and walked inside, all the while creating a list of the things she had to do for the day. Halfway through her thinking process, there was a loud knock on the door.

Misty jumped and slowly started her trek back to the entrance doors. "Probably just Daisy reminding me to clean Gyarados's tank," Misty said with a groan.

Before Misty even opened the door, she already began talking. "I know, I know Daisy! I'll get to cleaning Gyarados's tank as soon as I finish mopping the floors, wiping down the aquariums, cleaning the pool—"

"Who knew the fearsome leader of the Cerulean gym also took on the job of a lowly janitor?"

Misty stopped her rant and looked up only to meet the smirking face of the one and only Gary Oak.

"What do you want, Oak? I kind of busy at the moment," Misty spat with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, don't blow your lid carrot top. We don't want you to be stressed out at my Christmas party bash, now would we?" Gary said with a smile while moving closer toward Misty.

"A Christmas party..?"

"Yeah, gramps' holding one this year and wants me to invite everybody he knows, and fortunately for you, you're one of them. Congratulations." Gary then pulled out a small invitation card from his pocket and handed it to Misty. "And of course, your three sensational sisters are invited to compensate for the fact that you're there."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Well, just because you grew out your hair and grew a few curves here and there doesn't make you any prettier from the time we met as teens. And I'm pretty sure your boyfriend Ashy would recognize your lanky figure at the party," Gary said with a wave.

Misty's face lit up and got right up into Gary's face. "What? Ash's going to be there? Really? I haven't seen him in years!"

Gary blinked and slowly pushed Misty away from him with his finger. "Yeah yeah, Ashy-boy's gonna be there. Don't get too excited." Gary took a quick glance at his watch and started walking away. "Well, I better get going. I need to hand out the other invitations to all our other fortunate guests. Ciao!" And with a two finger salute, he was off.

Misty turned to look at the invitation in her hands:

_You are cordially invited to_

_The Oaks' first ever Christmas Bash!_

_Date: Christmas Day_

_Dress: Formal_

_More Details to Come._

Misty smiled as she held the invitation close.

_Ash's coming home._

**Author's note:**

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue the story? I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC; I've been trying to watch Pokemon to refresh my memory on how the characters are. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really warmed my heart to read them. Well here you go! Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2:** An Unexpected Surprise

Misty softly hummed a happy tune as she wiped down the aquariums. Peering through the tank, she saw Caserin and Luverin, Daisy's and hers luvdiscs respectively, playing tag with each other. Misty sighed and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and groaned.

_What am I going to say to Ash when he comes back? That I've been in love with him for 10 years but was too afraid to admit it? Pff, he probably has a girlfriend by now..._

Misty groaned again. Azurill, who had been helping Misty clean the aquariums, stopped and skipped over to his distressed owner. "Azurillll, Azurilll," comforted Azurill, all the while prodding Misty to look at him.

Misty looked down and smiled. Then she picked up Azurill and laid down so that she was staring at her beloved Pokemon in her outstretched arms.

"I guess it would be okay if he doesn't reciprocal my feelings. At least I know you love me, right Azurill?"

Azurill grinned and waved his arms excitedly. "Azurill! Azurill!" agreed Azurill. Misty laughed.

At that moment, Daisy, Lily and Violet barged in with arms looped with hundreds of shopping bags. Many items in their assortment of bags seemed to be on the verge of spilling out while other things budged through. Despite the overload of bags, all three sisters didn't seem at all fazed by the amount of stuff they had to carry. They confidently strode through the doors while giggling at some random joke that was told.

"Oh Misty~! We're home and we've, like, got lots of presents!" yelled Daisy, as she placed all her bags on the living room coach. Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy spotted a small white card on the coffee table.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Daisy picked up the card and read the inside invitation. Suddenly, Daisy's eyes lit up. "Violet! Lily! Come over here! The Oaks are, like, going to have a Christmas party!" squealed Daisy as Violet and Lily rushed over to their sister.

"Oh my goodness! This is so going to be so much fun! Oh, that means more shopping for dresses and shoes!" yelled Violet. She then placed both her hands on each respective cheek and shook her head.

"Don't forget jewelry and makeup!" Lily added.

As the three sisters talked excitedly amongst themselves, Misty walked in the living room with Azurill following closely behind. "What's going on here?" Misty asked.

"Oh baby sister! Aren't you excited? A Christmas party! It's, like, been so long since we've been to a party!" Daisy said as the sisters jumped and hugged each other.

"But what's the big deal? It's just a Christmas party. We've been to so many before."

"Ah, but we were, like, there to represent the Cerulean gym. And anyways, they were boring. Everybody only wanted to show off their pokemon and talk about which type of pokemon was the strongest and the most powerful one." Daisy said with a shake of her head. "But this will be a real party! And you'll, like, even get to see your boy Ash, if he's coming of course."

Misty blushed and twirled her fingers. "Yeah, he's coming."

Daisy and her sisters smirked and gave knowing glances at each other.

"B-b-but that doesn't mean anything! Don't you guys dare try to meddle in my love life!" Misty roared while her face changed into another shade of red.

"Like, don't worry little sister. You know we love you and we care for you. We'll, like, promise not to do bother you two lovebirds at the party… much," Violet replied with a smile.

"Aw, baby sister's first crush and after so many years, they, like, finally get to reunite! How romantic!" Lily gushed as she pulled on Misty's cheeks.

"Loily, leot me goo," Misty cried.

Then Violet frowned and popped her left arm on her right while rubbing her chin. "But, like, how will we make him see that baby sister loves him?" All three sisters stopped what they were doing and started thinking. Misty ignored her sisters as she took a seat on the coach and rubbed her sore cheeks.

Suddenly, Daisy snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Like, who was that guy who was rivals with Ash? Garthy? No, wait, Gary! Gary Oak! And he's hosting the party! Oh, it's perfect Misty! All you have to do is flirt with the guy and Ash will realize he's heads-over-heels for you! It's just perfect!" said Daisy with sparkles in her eyes.

Misty scowled. "Flirt with that **jerk**? Ha! I'll rather date a caterpie." Misty shuttered. "At least _it_ won't tell me that I'm not as pretty as my sisters."

"Well, like, we **are** the three sensational sisters and you're, well, the not-so-pretty fourth sister," Lily teased.

"Hey!"

"But! That's beside the point," Daisy interjected. "Guys tease you because they like you Misty. Gary, like, teases you because he likes you. And he's not that bad-looking, if you and Ash don't work out, like, you should definitely go for him."

Misty sweat dropped. "Daisy…" she whined.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Your heart belongs to Ash, blah blah. Don't worry little sister, we got this! Ash'll fall for you so hard that he'll think a rapidish ran him over!"

"But Daisy, I don't need—"

"Oh ho! Would you look at the time! We're, like, gonna hit the hay. And don't worry, we've already ate. Good night little sis, sweet dreams," Daisy said as she exited the room with Violet and Lily.

Misty continued to sit in the room filled with bags long after her sisters had left. She then huffed and crossed her arms, "Like I would ever give that jerk the time of day."

Azurill, who sat near her feet, gave a soft squeal of agreement as he tried to stay awake.

Misty's eyes softened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Azurill. Let's go eat some dinner and we can all go to sleep."

Misty picked up Azurill and started to walk to her kitchen. After having eaten dinner, she gently picked up the already sleeping Azurill and started walking toward his room.

Before Misty could take one foot out of the kitchen, there was a loud knock on the door. "Now who would want a pokemon battle at this late at night?" Misty wondered out loud.

Opening the door, Misty didn't even blink before she started whispering. "Look, the gym's closed right now; so you'll have to come tomorrow if you want to battle me for the Cascade badge."

"Hm, it's been a while since I've battled for any badge, but I've come here for another reason."

Misty looked and stared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**A/N: **

**Haha, it's really been a while since I've seen Pokemon. So, please bear with me you guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! And just a heads up, I'm changing the rating up to T just to be on the safe side. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

At the sound of Misty's scream, Azurill woke up and watergunned the person directly across from him. The said person landed with a "thud" on the concrete floor. Almost immediately, Misty ran to check on him.

"Hmph. Serves him right for showing up at this kind of night; it's close to 1 o'clock in the morning," Misty said with her arms crossed. Misty's eyes softened as she stared at the unmoving and unconscious body of Gary Oak on the ground. "But I guess I can't leave him out here to rot, no matter how much I hate him. I guess I'll have to bring him in for the night."

Misty leaned down and propped Gary's right arm over her shoulder as she shifted his weight so that he would be leaning on her left side. Misty huffed. "Guy's sure is heavy or I just seriously need to work out more in the gym."

Steadily but surely, Misty was able to drag Gary through the front doors after bumping his head a couple times on the glass doors. Misty winced every time Gary's head met the doors.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a few bruises in the morning. But at least I'm almost in…"

Unfortunately for Misty, trouble seemed to have taken a liking to her. While trying to shove Gary through the door, Misty's hip accidentally clicked on one of the poke balls hung on Gary's belt. With a flash of light, an umbreon appeared. Upon seeing his master unconscious in the arms of a stranger, Umbreon growled and tackled Misty away from Gary. Misty fell back and landed in an undignified heap near the door.

"Owe, that's the last time I'm helping you out." She rubbed her head and winced at the already forming lump. '_That's definitely going to hurt in the morning…'_

Before Umberon could continue with another attack, Azurill ran in and pushed it away with its watergun. Umberon collided into the wall and slid down onto the coach. It immediately got up and ran toward Azurill with the full intent of head butting it. However, before it could even reach the round blue pokemon, the lights turned on. Both pokemon blinked and turned to look at the intruder.

"What's…" Daisy paused to stretch and yawn. Then she screamed. "Ah! Like, what happened here?"

Holding her head in her hand, Misty slowly stood up. "**He** happened," Misty growled while pointing at the person who lay unconscious near Umbreon and Azurill. "He suddenly appeared at god-knows-when and scared the living daylights out of me and Azurill. Then, Azurill shot him with his watergun and he became unconscious." Misty took a breath. "But being the nice person that I am, I wouldn't leave the jerk to die in the cold air, so I tried dragging him in. And somehow his pokemon appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me!"

At that point, Misty started feeling woozy and had to slide down to sit on the floor. She crossed her arms. "Gah, I should have just left him there when I had the chance. He's not worth all the trouble."

Daisy couldn't help but laugh at Misty's predicament.

"Oh ho, Misty. And here I thought you kidnapped the poor guy and bought him here to force him to be your boyfriend so that Ash would be jealous, haha! You naughty girl," Daisy laughed as she waved her pointer finger at the blushing younger sister.

"WHAT? I DON'T..! DAISY!"

"Awe, so cute. You're so flustered that you don't even know what to say."

Misty's already tomato colored faced turned into a darker shade of red. "Stupid sister," she mumbled.

Amidst the conversation between the sisters, Gary suddenly came to. "Ugh," he groaned, "Where am I?" Looking around, he saw Misty sitting directly across from him. Umbreon sat silently near him as if waiting for his command. At his left, he saw Daisy, in a pink tank top and pajama pants, happily waving at him.

"Um, would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Gary winced as he applied some pressure on his head. "Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?"

"Oh, I'll explain it to you alright! And I'll get it through your thick skull too!" Misty spoke. She angrily stood up, ready to scream her heart out but as luck would have it, she tripped over her feet and landed right on top of Gary.

Gary snaked his arms around Misty's waist and smirked. "Hey, I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to come at me like that, Red."

Misty blushed. "Get your slimy hands off me!" She promptly shoved his arms off of her and ran to her room. Azurill followed closely behind.

"What's her problem? Oh, hey Umbreon. What are you doing out of your poke ball?" Gary petted the feline pokemon as it purred in pleasure. Next to him, Daisy coughed.

Gary turned. "Oh. Why, hello there beautiful."

"Haha, hey yourself. Like, what were you doing standing in front of our door at 1 in the morning?" Daisy suddenly hugged herself as to stop any more body warmth from escaping her.

"Unfortunately, my car broke down half way through my journey back to Pallet Town. Since Cerulean City was closer than Pallet, I thought I would walk here and ask for a place to stay for the night." Gary said with a shrug. "And having you here just makes staying here more tempting," flirted Gary.

Daisy raised her hand and laughed. "Oh Gary, you are such a charmer but you are, like, way too young for me."

"But you aren't too old for me," Gary insisted.

At that response, Daisy doubled over laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Y-y-you are too funny Gary!"

Gary sweat dropped. "But seriously, can I stay here? It's too late to find anywhere else to stay and my pokemon are exhausted."

"Yes yes, it's fine. Now follow me to your room young man," Daisy said.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"This will be your room. The room next to yours is Misty's but I wouldn't recommend you going in there," Daisy warned as she walked down the hallway surrounded by similarly looking doors.

Gary ran to keep up. Umbreon followed, trailing not much further behind. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Aaand here's the bathroom. Thought you might want to get cleaned up before going to bed. You remember how to get back to your room right?" Gary nodded. "Good, now if you excuse me I need to get some beauty sleep before the sun rises. Good night Gary!" Daisy gave Gary one last smile before she disappeared through the hallway.

Gary walked into the bathroom and whistled. "Red and her sisters sure do have good taste." The room was painted blue with intricate designs adorning the top and bottom sections of the walls. In the corner of the room, there was a huge bath tub with a shower head. On another side of the room, there was a large white sink with an ovular mirror hanging over it. Near the sink was a great white porcelain toilet. Across from the sink was a table filled with various kinds of soap, body lotion, towels and other bath items. Another huge mirror was hung above the table.

Gary undressed and quickly washed himself while Umbreon faithfully stood guard outside the bathroom. Coming out and with his eyes closed, he grabbed the first towel he got his hands on. After wiping his face and hair, he saw that he had taken a light blue towel that had the name "Misty" sewn onto it. "Ah, I'm pretty sure she won't mind," he said as he wiped himself off.

Only redressing himself in his boxers, he grabbed his clothes and tried to walk back to his room. _'Damn, it's too dark. I can't see a thing!'_ When he reached around the area where he though his room was, Gary started groping around for the door knob. When he finally found one, he twisted it and went in.

"Come on Umbreon, it's been a long day. Let's go catch some 'Z's' tonight," he said as he bent down to scratched its chin.

Placing his clothes on a nearby chair, Gary yawned and climbed onto bed. Turning his head, he was greeted by the sleeping face of Misty.

"GWAHHH!"

Misty's eyes shot open and at the moment she spotted Gary in her room, she screamed but was quickly quieted by Gary's hands.

"Shhhhhhhh! We don't want to wake up your sisters!" Misty glared at him and only nodded in understanding.

"Good."

"What are **you** doing in **my** room?" Misty whispered harshly, "But most importantly, what are you still doing here in Cerulean City?"

"Hey, my car broke down halfway to Pallet Town and it was closer to walk to Cerulean than it was to Pallet so I came here," Gary explained, "Your sister was kind enough to let me stay here for the night unlike somebody who just up and bolted out of the room."

"But I was—" Misty stared at Gary's state of dress. "AHHHH! You're half-naked! Do you have no decency?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on sharing a bed with anybody! I didn't even know that this wasn't my room!" Gary stood up. "Speaking of rooms, I need to return to mine; it doesn't seem like I'm welcomed here. Come on Umbreon."

Suddenly a pillow collided into Gary's head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh no, I'm not letting you try to go to your room. For all I know, you'll try to sneak into my sisters' rooms. You're staying right here where I can watch you."

"You think I'm going to molest your sisters?" Gary growled out.

"Yes. So you'll get to sleep on the floor tonight so get comfy."

Words like 'witch' and 'cold-hearted' could be heard from Gary's incoherent string of curses as he lay down on the wooden floor with only the pillow Misty threw at him.

Umbreon draped Gary's jacket over him and curled into a ball next to his trainer.

_(4 hour later)_

"Ah-Ah-CHOO!" sneezed Gary for the 10th time. "That witch is going to be the death of me," grumbled Gary.

"Hey…"

Gary glanced up and stared at her hard. "What do you want now?"

"I thought you might want to sleep on the bed. It is a bit chilly right now…" Misty said softly.

For two hours, guilt had been eating at her heart. She had no authority to assume that Gary was a molester when she hardly knew the guy. It was very possible for him to have confused his room with hers since the guest room was right next to her room. And it didn't help if the doors looked exactly alike. Coupled with the fact that he could get pneumonia by sleeping on her floor didn't exactly help her conscience either.

For the remaining last two hours, she had worked on building her courage to ask Gary to come to her bed without it sounding weird. But the longer she worked and thought about it, the more agitated she became.

"Come on now. I don't want you to get sick…" Misty insisted.

Gary didn't reply but only climbed onto Misty's bed and covered himself with her blankets, all the while being careful to stay on his side of the bed. Feeling warmth's embrace was a comforting change to the cold hardwood floors. Despite this, Gary had begun to shiver.

"Oh dear, you're shivering." Misty scooted closer and cupped both of Gary's hands. Then, she softly blew warm air into them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Misty repeated as she tried to warm him up. Gary's only response was his chattering teeth. "You're so cold…" Misty said quietly to no one but herself.

Desperate to warm him up, she bought his body closer to hers so that they were chest to chest, stomach to stomach. Wrapping her arms around his neck while placing his around her waist, Gary only welcomed the warmth as they both fell into deep sleep.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. **

"Hm, I wonder who that could be at this time," Violet said as she got up from eating breakfast to open the door.

"Like, it might be a trainer who wants to battle for the Cascade badge. They, like, always come at the weirdest and most random hours!" Lily complained. "Big sis, like, you might want to wake Misty up for the battle; I don't think she would be happy to hear that we gave away a badge just because we refused to battle."

"Hm, you're right Lily. I'll be back with little sis!" Daisy said already half out the kitchen.

At the Front (with Violet):

"Hello?"

"Hello! Violet right? It's been so long! Is Misty here?"

"Yes yes! Of course! Come right in! My, like, you've grown since the last time I've seen you. How's Pikachu doing? Or is he a Raichu now?"

"He's doing great! He's knows so many attacks now; it's a wonder why he hasn't evolved yet."

"Hoho, like, he probably just wants to stay your little Pikachu," Violet teased. "Let's go to Misty's room, she'll probably jump at the sight of seeing you again."

"Yeah! I know; it's been so long since I've seen her. I've kind of missed her…and Pikachu misses her too!"

Violet's eyes twinkled with the new found knowledge. "I'm sure you have. Hey look, I think Daisy beat you to waking Misty up. Awe, you ruined our surprise!"

"Well, we have another surprise," Daisy replied.

Both newcomers took a peek as Misty got up to rub her eyes. What surprised her was not the fact that her sisters were there staring at her in bed with Gary but that the guy of her dreams stood only a mere 5 feet away from her.

"ASH?"

**A/N: Whoot! This is the longest chapter to date! I've been working on it for a few hours and it's close to midnight now. I don't know if anybody's still reading this but it'll be great to get some feedback on how the story's progressing so far. Ideas would be nice too since I'm thinking of stuff as I go. So, please review~ :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! The fourth chapter! Haha, I had writer's block for a while but I got over it (pretty quickly too I might add). I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :]**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**Chapter 4: **

"Uh, are we disturbing something?" Ash asked confused.

Misty tightly gripped her blanket sheet and hesitantly turned her head toward the sleeping body besides her. Fortunately, Gary's head was partially covered by her blanket so that only his brown spiky hair could be seen. Thus, her sisters would be the only people who knew who slept soundly besides her.

"Uh, no! This is..ah, Aunt..Garthy…she's been staying here so that we could…take care of her because she's..." Misty thought back to last night and blushed, "sick! Terribly, terribly sick!"

"But why is she in your bed and not in a separate bed of her own?"

Misty started sweating as she racked her head for some answers. "Uh, she got the guest room and my room mixed up. Um, but since I don't like sleeping in the guest rooms, I guess I'd share a bed with her…?" Misty asked rather than explained.

"I guess that makes sense."

Misty mentally released a sigh of relief.

"So," Daisy began as she clasped as her hands together, "like, how about we leave Misty to change and get ready for breakfast, hm? We, like, have waffles and pancakes today!" Daisy exclaimed in hopes of luring Ash into the kitchen and away from Misty's room.

Ash's eyes widened and he grinned. "Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Ash took a few steps before he paused and returned to the room. "Wait," Misty gulped. "Misty! When did you get an Umbreon? That's so cool!" Ash walked into the room as Violet and Daisy exchanged nervous glances.

Standing right in front of the said-sleeping pokemon, Ash crouched down and watched it sleep. Meanwhile, Gary shifted positions so that the blanket on his face slipped down and he was facing Ash's back.

'_EEEEP!'_ Misty cried mentally. Thinking fast, she jumped out of bed and hovered over Ash. Misty shivered in her tank top and shorts, sorely missing the warmth of her bed.

"Haha, yeah. That's not mine..uh, I'm watching it for someone," Misty whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh," was Ash's curt reply, "That's cool. But you've got to let me play with it before you return it to the owner, Mist. Promise?" Ash looked up expectantly, holding up his pinky.

Misty laughed softly at Ash's childishness and hooked her pinky with his. "Promise," she whispered.

"AWWW! THAT'S JUST TOO CUTE MISTY! LIKE, FIRST COMES LOVE— " Violet was immediately silenced by Daisy's hand. With one hand covering Violet's mouth, Daisy yanked her struggling younger sister away from the room and toward the kitchen. "We'll, like, meet you guys in the kitchen! Don't spend too long in there!" Daisy shouted.

Misty heard the blankets rustle and prayed that Gary did not wake up.

"Well," Ash stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his pants. "I'm going to leave you to change for breakfast, I'll see you downstairs Mist!" As Ash moved towards the door, he was quickly yanked back when Misty placed her hands over his eyes.

"Uh, yeah Misty?" Ash asked as he steadied himself.

"Uh, Aunt Garthy doesn't like it when people watch her sleep so I'll have to walk you to the door," Misty said as she took a glance in Gary's direction. _'Good, he's still asleep.' _Mistysweat dropped_. 'Can't believe he actually slept through all of this."_

"Oh, okay Mist. I trust you," Ash then put his arms out in front of him as if he was going to grope his way toward the door, "Let's go! I don't want to miss out on the waffles and pancakes! I can smell them!"

"Haha," they took their first steps forward, "I'm pretty sure there will be enough for all of us. Even for your endless pit of a stomach!"

"Food is for survival! We need to eat to survive!"

Misty laughed. Having reached the door, Misty released Ash and closed her door with a loud "bang." A loud "thud" soon followed after.

"Alright Mist, I'll see you in the kitchen!" Ash said, running towards the kitchen.

Misty smiled and shook her head. _'Some people will never change…' _

In a distance, Misty saw Ash run back. '_Huh..? Did he forget something?'_ Ash slowed down until he stood right in front of Misty. "I forgot to give you something, Mist."

Strong, lean arms suddenly wrapped around Misty's delicate form. Surprised, Misty stood still but then slowly wrapped her arms around Ash's waist. Ash, now being taller than Misty, placed his chin on top of Misty's head so that she would be tucked underneath. "I missed you a lot, Misty." Ash whispered sincerely. Misty blushed and placed her head on his chest.

"I've missed you too, Ash."

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I originally planned to make it longer but a writer's block bug bit me again. I had so many ideas too! Oh well, please review and tell me what you think! :]**

**Btw, do you guys like long or short chapters? Personally, I prefer long chapters. But shorter chapters=more updates; long chapters=less updates. **

**P.S. So, there's going to be more Ash x Misty in the next chapter to balance out Gary x Misty in the beginning chapters. So stayed tuned! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

With a giddy smile after she said her goodbye to Ash, Misty turned to open the door to her room. Her eyes wandered at the fallen body sprawl over the floor. Her blanket lay not far away from Gary. Misty assumed that when Gary fell, he fell with her blanket wrapped around his body. Umbreon stood near his master, licking his hand.

"Haha…hahahaha!" laughed Gary. Lifting his eyelids slowly, he turned his head at the pokemon waking him up from his deep slumber. "Good morning Umbreon," said Gary as he petted his beloved pokemon, "Did you have a nice sleep?" Umbreon nodded in response. Gary smiled. "Good."

Watching the interaction between the two, Misty couldn't help but think of Ash. _'He's treats his Pokemon as well as Ash does.'_ Noticing Misty standing near the door, Gary sat up. "Morning Red, did you sleep well?"

"Not as well as you did," Misty replied smirking. "You're all over the floor."

Gary looked around and patted the floor with his happy as if to see if Misty had told him the truth. "Oh, rough night, huh Red?" Misty frowned and used two fingers to rub her forehead. "If I wasn't in a good mood right now, I would have told Gyarados to blast you into space. But anyways, get dressed, eat breakfast and leave. Also, we have a guest today."

Pulling his pants up as Misty sat in front of her vanity mirror to brush her hair, Gary half-heartedly asked, "Yeah? Who?"

"Ash…" Misty whispered as she absent-mindedly brushed her hair.

"Huh? Who? Hello? Misty! You there?" Gary got right behind Misty but despite the fact that she can see him right behind her in the mirror, she was lost in her own dreamland. Sighing, Gary decided against shaking Misty for an answer because he could care less who was in her house. Shrugging on his purple jacket and returning Umbreon into its pokeball, Gary left without a word. It wasn't until the door closed with a "slam" did Misty come to.

"Huh? Oh. I guess Gary left," Misty said and resumed brushing her hair. After that, she ransacked her closet for something to wear and she finally settled with a yellow hoodie without sleeves and blue shorts. Kicking on her shoes, she walked toward the bathroom with the full intent of brushing her teeth.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

Seeing Gary there brushing his teeth, Misty raised her eyebrows. Then, she tackled him.

"THAT'S MY TOOTHBRUSH YOU'RE USING!"

Sitting on his chest, Misty grabbed a fist of shirt and yanked him toward her so that he would be directly facing her.

Gary was unfazed. "Alright, alright. Here, have it back."

He immediately took the toothbrush out of his mouth and shoved it into Misty's growling one.

Misty's eyes widened. She quickly got off of Gary to spit out the toothbrush and wash her mouth. After splashing her mouth with water several times, she paused to yell at Gary.

"Ew! Argh! You jerk! Get out now! I don't have time to deal with you."

Gary shrugged and wiped the remaining toothpaste from his mouth with a towel. Opening the door, he replied, "Alright Red, see you."

After hearing the door closed, Misty breathed in deeply.

'_Come on Mist, you need to stay calm. Ash's here…'_

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"Good morning, everybody!" yelled Misty as she entered the kitchen. At the sight of Gary sitting next to Ash as he bit into his strawberry pancakes, Misty squinted her eyes and pointed.

"What is **he** still doing here?"

"Oh Misty, like, we couldn't send the poor boy off without some breakfast. Come here, take a seat and like eat! Don't let Ash here eat all of it!" Daisy laughed.

"But these," Ash gulped and bit into another blueberry pancake, "are delicious, Daisy! You cook as well as my mom does!"

Misty took a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice before taking a seat next to Ash.

"So would someone like to tell me why Ashy-boy is here?" Gary asked, pointing a fork toward the said person. Then he turned to the Ash, "Are you here for your girlfriend?" Gary teased.

Ash knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as Misty choked on her pancakes. Lily, who sat besides Misty, patted her younger sister's back.

"Girlfriend? Gary, you know I don't have a girlfriend. And why would she be here?"

Having seen Misty choke when he said the word "girlfriend," Gary laughed at the situation. "Oh, I guess you only came here to see your **friend **Misty."

"Huh? Yeah, of course! Misty's one of my best friends; we've been friends since I started out as a Pokemon trainer."

Ash leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to remember. "Ah, the good old days."

Misty gave sad smile as she continued eating her blueberry pancakes.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**A/N: I LIVEEEEEEEEEEE! Haha, haven't been updating for a while now because I'm not that motivated to think of stuff to write for this story. So, as usual, please review! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LIVEEE! I'm back! :] Sorry I've been gone so long but here's your Chapter 6. I hope to finish this story soon so hang in there! You guys should be considered lucky since I chose to finish this one first, haha. **

**Well, please ignore grammar/spelling mistakes. Even though I'm old, I'm still learning. :p**

**Anyways, please enjoy! And review! They warm my heart. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"Ah! I'm stuffed!" Ash leaned back and absentmindedly rubbed his bloated belly.

"Thanks for the meal Daisy!"

Ash grinned at said person as she collected the dirty plates. "I need to come here more often, don't you agree Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" was the little electric Pokémon's curt reply. Pikachu had been asleep in Ash's backpack and only recently woke up to eat breakfast with the others. Sitting near his master's feet, Pikachu continued to happily lick its tube of ketchup.

"Yeah, like, I know one person who would be really glad for you to be here, like, all the time," Violet said with a smirk as she helped Daisy collect the dishes.

"Huh?" Ash sat up. He lifted an eyebrow, confused over Violet's comment. Misty squirmed uncomfortably in the next seat while biting her lip. Her older sisters, on the other hand, ignored the Misty's uncomfortable reaction and smiled playfully at each other as they continued collecting the dishes and placing them in the sink. Gary smirked as he finished the last piece of his strawberry pancakes. Feeling a bit mischievous at the moment, he decided to "help" his former rival understand.

"Hey Ashy-boy, don't you think your **friend** Misty will miss you when you're gone?"

"Yeah, I guess so…but what does this have—"

"So who do you think will miss you the most when you leave?" Ash frowned and looked around. His eyebrows knitted together in thought and confusion.

"Now, think about it; and don't hurt yourself too much from thinking about it," smiled Gary. He glanced at Misty and smirked. The red head glowed a slight shade of pink. Her hand fiddled with the hem of the white table cloth while focusing on the guy sitting right next to her.

"Hm..," Ash closed his eyes and placed his hand under his chin; his expression in deep thought and concentration.

"Any ideas Ashy-boy?" Gary said as he calmly paced around the room with his arms behind his head. "Let me give you a hint: It's someone in this very room; someone who's known you since you were a kid."

"YOU?!" Ash yelled out with a disgusted face. He almost fell off his chair as he struggled to understand his rival's...affection for him. "I'll...miss you...too?"

Gary almost fell over in disbelief while all four Cerulean sisters burst all laughing. "WHAT THE HELL?! NO!" Gary came around Misty, and leaned forward. "Red, your boyfriend is denser than I thought."

"What..?" Ash stared at Misty, who, having stopped laughing, blushed. By now, her face could rival a tomato's. From the corner of her eye, Misty could see her sisters whispering among themselves. Daisy lifted up her head from the group and her eyes glinted with mischief. Misty made a face and widened her eyes; she knew whatever her sisters were up to, it wasn't going to end well for her.

"Hey Ash, we have a Christmas show coming up soon that's, like, our biggest performance yet!" said Daisy.

"But," continued Lily, "the problem is, like, we don't have enough people for the show."

"We need, like, one more person to play the mermaid," quipped Violet.

Ash and Gary both widened their eyes at the news. Misty, on the other hand, sank into her seat; desperately praying to whatever gods there are that she could just somehow disappear.

"What about Misty?" asked Ash. "She was awesome last show, wasn't she Pikachu?" Misty turned several shades of red. If this continued any further, she might burst from embarrassment.

"Pika!" squeaked Pikachu.

"Heh? Red actually played a mermaid before?" asked Gary, grinning. "Hard to believe she played a mermaid long ago with her scrawny figure and, oh so _charming_ temperament."

Now Misty was pissed. Finally finding her voice, she spoke: "I was a great mermaid last show! Lots of people came to watch me! I could easily reprise the role if they," she paused to point to her giggling sisters, "wanted me to!"

"Why don't you?" Gary replied coolly.

"I WILL!"

Misty paused. Then she realized what she had done.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean to say that! I take that back!" Misty pleaded in front of her sisters.

"Oh ho ho, nu-uh. You know the rules baby-sis. No take backs," smiled Daisy.

"But! I was protecting my pride..! From that-that jerk!" Misty pointed at Gary who only grinned evilly back at her. She glared back. If looks could kill, he would already be dead.

"Now, now baby sis, you know the rules in the family. No take backs. You should have learned that from Pokemon battling; shame on you," scolded Violet She placed one hand on her hip and waggled a finger in front of Misty.

Misty internally groaned. Her anger had gotten the better of her and made her agree to the Christmas mermaid show. Great, just great. She wanted to cry; she wanted to scream-anything to get rid of all the negative energy that was building up inside of her. She was angry at herself for being unable to confess her feelings to Ash, she was frustrated that Ash was too dense to pick up any hints, she was annoyed with Gary's and her sisters' insistent meddling. But most of all, she was afraid, no, terrified, that she wasn't what Ash wanted.

Misty propped her arms on the kitchen table and placed her head in her hands, defeated. Gary smirked victoriously behind her.

"Pikachuuuu?" Pickachu worriedly tugged at Misty's pants; as if telling her that he, at least, was there for her.

"Oh, now we need a prince! Violet, Lily or I would, like, totally volunteer to be the prince if it weren't for the fact that we need to set up the stage, manage the publicity, the tickets—like, all the boring stuff," Daisy said with a wave of her hand. She pointedly looked at Ash and smiled widely. "Would you like to be the prince Ash?"

"Yeah, Ash, you get the opportunity to work with our lovely baby sis who's like, pretty, but not as beautiful as us."

Ash sweat dropped at Violet's comment.

"And, you might even get to kiss her~," winked Lily.

Ash blushed heavily at that last comment.

"I-uh-um—"

"Like, don't even think about saying no, Ash. I mean, you, like, get to hang out with Misty! It's been sooo long since you guys hung out together so this is, like, the perfect opportunity!" Lily added.

"Oh, if you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad…"

Misty lifted her head and stared at Ash half-hopeful.

"And anyways, even if you don't kiss her in the play, we'll probably find a way to get you lovebirds under the mistletoe~" Lily sang.

Ash blushed even more. "But I-she-we aren't—"

Misty sighed and got up. She decided that she had enough for one day.

"If you guys would excuse me, I'll be in my room."

Misty slowly walked towards the exit while ignoring everybody who called for her.

"Baby sis…"

"Sis..."

"…"

"Misty…"

Ash was the last to whisper her name. He was torn between following her and giving her her space. He wondered what might have caused her to leave. Did she not want him to be the prince? His eyebrows knotted in deep concentration. Did she not want to kiss him? Did she not like him that way? His heart started to pound painfully at the thought of it. Does he like her as more than a friend?

Ash shook his head. He realized he needed more time to figure out his feelings. He also needed to spend more time with Misty to figure them out…

"I'll do it."

Everybody stared at Ash.

"…do what?" Daisy asked; a bit confused.

"I'll be the prince for the show."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Daisy clasps her hands together and her eyes sparkled. Besides her, her younger sisters squealed and jumped up and down.

"This is great! Oh, we have to get him into a fitting quick! And-and-and we need to get him the script to memorize. Lily, Violet! Where do we keep the scripts? Do we have an extra copy? How-,"

Daisy droned onwards but her words fell on deaf ears. Lily and Violet were talking excitedly to each other about how great their plan to secretly get Ash and Misty together was working while Ash pondered over his feelings for Misty. Gary, on the other hand, was looking in the direction Misty had left. A frown was evident on his face as he left the room.

~~~~(o)~~~~

**A/N: Originally called "A Christmas Story," now called "A Christmas Wish." I've set it to Misty and Gary for now but there is still the triangle of Ash/Misty/Gary! I might switch the ending to Misty and Ash. Who knows~ Tell me who you guys want in the reviews and we'll see how it ends. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7! Thanks so much for all who reviewed! Just keep at it! :D It motivates me to keep on writing! Again, excuse my grammar and spelling errors. This is about 6 pages! Woot! Hope you guys enjoy; lots of Misty and Gary here since you guys asked for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

When Misty left to return to her room, Gary noted the lone tear that managed to escape her eye. One would think after dating so many girls and broken so many hearts, seeing a girl cry wouldn't affect him in the least.

But that wasn't the case.

It disturbed more than he would care to admit. He never understood the painful ache in his heart whenever a girl cried; especially if he was the reason for the girl's tears.

Gary frowned even more at the realization that he was partially responsible for making Misty cry. But Misty wasn't even a close friend…but she wasn't a total stranger either. He's known her since they were children, so they were friends in that sense right? So that explains why his heart feels so tight…

…right?

Gary ran his hand through his dark brown locks and took a deep breath.

He was already in front of Misty's door.

Gary placed his hand on the golden handle and was about to turn it, but stopped when he heard Misty crying inside. Guilt and concern settled in his heart. He quickly let go of the handle and took a step back. He was probably the last person she wanted to see at the moment. He settled with sitting near her door and waiting until she calmed down a bit. Maybe he'll get the chance to apologize then...

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

Misty hiccupped and blew her nose for the umpteenth time. She sat cross legged in the middle of the bed as she thought about everything that happened. She sighed. If Ash didn't want to even be her prince in a stupid show, why would he want to be her prince in real life? Misty let a few more tears leak out at that realization.

In a flash of light, all of Misty's Pokemon came out. Starmie, Goldeen, Horsea, Staryu, Azurrill, and even Psyduck surrounded her. Their concern was evident on their faces as all of them spoke; as if trying to tell her that they care for her, even if Ash barely notices her.

"Psy~, duck! Duck!"

Misty smiled as Psyduck handed her a tissue. She blew into it and nuzzled Psyduck's head.

"Thanks Psyduck," Misty said gratefully.

Psyduck blushed.

Misty looked down at all her Pokemon, smiled and cried even more. Her Pokemon started to panic and began to make a commotion. Outside, Gary woke up and banged his head on the wall that was behind him. He groggily rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow."

Misty laughed slightly and wrapped her arms around her Pokemon. She hugged them.

"Thanks everybody. You guys are always here for me; I don't know what I'd do without you guys." She gave them another squeeze and let go.

All her Pokemons replied happily.

"It won't be that bad right? It's just another water show."

"Horseaaaa~!"

"Psy-duck!"

"Azurrilll~!"

Misty laughed. "Yeah! I'd be awesome!" She pumped her fist in the air; the fire evident in her eyes. "Haha, alright guys. You cheered me up; time to go back into your poke balls."

Misty returned each of her Pokemon into their individual poke balls. Right before she returned Psyduck, there was a knock at the door. Misty looked up and got off her bed to open the door. "I wonder who that could be…?" muttered Misty.

Psyduck, on the other hand, waddled further into her room.

"Yes?" Misty opened the door, just to stand face to face with the last person she wanted to see…

"Hey…," Gary started weakly.

…and then she slammed the door shut.

Dumbstruck, Gary stood there staring at the door for a few seconds.

"Go away, you jerk! I don't ever want to see your face!"

Ouch. He definitely messed up.

"Misty…," he tried again. "Open the door...," Gary took a deep breath. "Please?"

Misty remained silent behind the door.

"I messed up and-and I hurt you. So…I'm sorry," Gary managed to croak out. Both Gary and Misty was silent as she opened the door.

"May I come in?" Gary asked carefully.

Misty didn't answer as she stared at him with a mixture of anger and sadness. In all honesty, Misty wasn't really angry at Gary but more at what he said.

_"Red, your boyfriend is denser than I thought."_

_"Hard to believe she played a mermaid long ago with her scrawny figure and, oh so __**charming**__ temperament."_

Misty closed her eyes in an effort to forget and to block out all thoughts. She was frustrated by the fact that Ash couldn't pick up a hint after so many years and she was saddened by the thought that she probably wasn't attractive enough. Her heart started to break.

Gary watched as Misty battled the demons that were raging inside her head. He watched as her lips started to tip downwards and her eyes squint in an effort to keep something out. He watched as her grip on the door knob tightened, making her knuckles turn white.

Gary carefully grabbed hold of Misty's free hand and led her inside the room. Misty opened her eyes, only for tears to leak out. Gary led her to the bed and sat down. He patted the seat next to her, gesturing for her to take a seat. She did.

Gary took a breath.

"Look, Red. I'm sorry. I really am. I guess...I just got carried away thinking that you could take it. You're strong Red; much more than most of the girls I've met and probably more than you realize," Gary rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and absentmindedly squeezed Misty's hand. "Heh, but you're still a girl. I just forgot."

Gary licked his lips and shifted in his spot. He looked at Misty and saw her staring back at him, as if urging him to go on.

"Ash is dense not to notice you Red. You've grown up into a strong, independent and a very…ahem, beautiful woman," Gary bashfully admitted. Misty warmly smiled at him.

"But-but of course, you still have a few areas you still need to develop," Gary added, as if trying to save his pride. Misty giggled at his desperate attempt and Gary blushed, a bit annoyed.

"I'm just saying...," Gary insisted as let go of Misty's hand and crossed his arms. He almost missed the warmth from Misty's small hand.

Misty just continued to giggle into her hand.

"Thank you Gary. I really do appreciate it," Misty gave Gary another warm smile.

A slight blush appeared on Gary's cheeks. He never knew Misty had such a pretty smile…

"Yeah, well, don't think too much about it," Gary haughtily replied. "And since you don't have a prince for your mermaid show, I guess it'll be the right thing to do by volunteering to be the prince since…" Gary didn't dare continue his sentence as he saw Misty's crestfallen expression.

"Well then, it's settled. I'm your prince. For the show, that is," Gary looked pointedly at Misty and tilted her face up to his eye level. "Now cheer up, Red. I apologized and I volunteered to be your prince, so smile for me."

At this, Gary placed his hands on both sides of Misty's cheeks. He got close to her heated face and tugged on both side of her cheeks, causing her lips to turn upwards. "See? It's not so hard; you just needed some muscle," Gary said as he slowly let go.

Misty's cheeks remained red as she watched Gary stand up and stretch. He yawned. With one eye open and staring at Misty, he smirked.

"Well, time to go home. I don't want to stay here longer than I'm needed," he started to walk out the door but stopped to add something else, "Unless, of course, your sisters want me here…"

Misty's eyebrow twitched. _Some people just never change._ She got up and started to pull Gary, by the ear, through the door.

"Come on lover boy, I'll walk you through the door."

"Ow-ow-ow! Ease off the ear Red!"

Misty just kept pulling.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Misty's beloved Psyduck silently followed them.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"You know you're crazy strong for a girl right?" Gary commented as he rubbed his sore ear.

Half-way through the journey to the front door, Misty relented and let go of Gary. It was mostly because the closer to the door they got, the bigger the commotion he made. Misty didn't want to see her sisters just yet so she decided that this time, she'll let him go.

Having reached the door, Gary turned to face Misty.

"Red— "

"Misty."

"Right, well, Misty, I hope there's no hard feelings. I'll lay off some of the insults about your love life, but don't expect me to do that all the time," Gary smiled.

Misty smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah yeah, you jerk. People like you just never change."

"Oh~," Misty and Gary turned toward the person speaking. "Someone's caught under the mistletoe~" Lily sang as she poked out from a corner.

Both Misty and Gary looked up and sure enough, there was a mistletoe dangling dangerously above their heads. Both of them bushed and looked away.

"You know what that means~," Lily continued, "Oh yeah, by the way Misty, I found your Psyduck."

"Duck," Psyduck appeared and tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on you guys! Kiss! I, like, promise I won't tell!" Lily pretended to zip up her lips and gestured for them to pucker up.

"Lily, it's not even Christmas! It doesn't work that—"

Misty wasn't able to finish that sentence as Gary smashed his lips onto her hers. Misty stood shock stiffed, but when Gary began to pull away, she started to kiss back. Gary placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. He tasted blueberries in her mouth and decided that was now his favorite favor. He noted how soft her lips were on his and how nicely she fit against him.

Misty placed her hands on his chest. She purred when she felt how hard his chest was. Despite the fact that she didn't want to pull apart, she was running out of air. So she pulled away, only to look at Gary through half-lidded eyes.

"I— " Misty started.

Someone giggled. Gary and Misty jumped at least a feet from each other. They had forgotten that Lily was still in the room. Lily smiled as she grabbed the yellow Pokemon and ran towards the kitchen.

Misty rubbed her temples, thinking about the chaos Lily could cause with what she saw.

Gary cleared his throat to get Misty's attention. "Well, that was, uh, good practice for the show."

Misty blushed and rubbed her arm, feeling the awkwardness envelope the both of them.

"...yeah…"

"But...you still need practice," Gary said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, you jerk. Leave! Now!" Misty couldn't take the smile off her face.

"Haha, alright Red. Ciao!" Gary gave a two finger salute and left.

As Misty closed the door, she slid down and touched her lips. She smiled.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**A/N: So keep telling me who you want! Ash x Misty or Gary x Misty! And we'll see what'll happen. ;] Review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **So...I've returned, haha. After 2 years... ANYWAYS, this is something to show that I am working on this story. I am in the process of writing up the next chapter so be on the look out for that! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

The next day...

"So, what's the plan for the show?" asked Misty as she entered the kitchen. She gave a slight yawn as she walked over to the two sisters seated at the kitchen table. The table was covered with pages and pages of script with highlighter pens laying on both the floor and table.

Violet gave a slight smile to Misty and then continued highlighting certain parts of the page that she was holding with her pink highlighter. Daisy looked up and gave Misty a wide smile.

"Hey baby sis! We've been working hard on the script for the mermaid show that's coming up in a few days! Aren't you, like, excited?" Daisy squealed as she got up from her chair and took Misty's hands in hers. "And, like, don't forget the Christmas party at the Oaks, Misty. That's important...and it'll be so much fun!"

At the mention of the party, Daisy started to dance with Misty throughout the kitchen. All the while, she started to softly hum a tune that was unfamiliar to Misty.

"Hmmm~," hummed Daisy as she weaved her way through the kitchen table and island. Apparently lost in a world of her own, Daisy didn't notice how she led her baby sister to knock a few things off the table.

"Daisy, this is fun and all but don't you think it's...Ow!" Misty yelled out as her hip connected to the kitchen's marble island. Misty quickly pulled her hands out of Daisy's grasp and clutched her bruised side. She bent down to ease the pain a bit before she silently glared at her still dancing sister.

Daisy skillfully weaved throughout the kitchen with her eyes closed and hips swaying to the sound of her nonexistent music. Her arms were raised in a way that it would seem like she had a partner that was leading her rather than just air in its place.

Misty ignored her slightly delusional older sister and decided to pull herself up onto one of the kitchen's chairs-which was right next to Violet. She winced from the movement and just continued to hold onto her bruised side with her hands. She grunted in pain. Violet immediately looked up at her.

"What's wrong, baby sis? Is the script too much for you to remember?" asked Violet as she frantically went through the pages in her hands, "We know how busy you are as the Cerulean gym leader and with the party coming up, there's so much to do! We're, like, trying the best we can!"

Violet's eyes watered as she stared at the piles of papers before her. Misty noted the slightly off colored skin that her sister bore and the circles that were forming under eyes. Her hair, which was usually combed to perfection, had a few strands out of place. Misty frowned and realized that her sisters were trying to help her be at her best during the play. Her sisters loved her enough to sacrifice their beauty sleep for her.

Misty cracked a slight smile and placed a comforting hand on top of Violet's shoulder. Violet looked up and stared at Misty with slightly desperate eyes. She felt bad for her; she really did. And it only made her appreciate them more. They're not suited for this amount of work in such little time and they were doing all this for her. Misty realized that knowing Daisy, she probably went a little loopy from the lack of sleep. Violet was practically breaking down in front of her and Lily probably got a headache from doing too much of this work. Thus, Lily's absence from kitchen. But the question here is: why aren't they asking her to do it? And what's wrong with the old script?

"Violet," Misty asked quietly and somewhat hesitantly, "what's wrong with the old script? What's with all the changes?" Violet dabbed her eyes lightly with her fingers and sniffed. "Well, we wanted to surprise you baby sis. We were changing the script so that it'll be easier for you to remember and you'll would have more one on one time with the prince because…" Violet sat a bit straighter and made eye contact with Misty. Then she gave Misty a wide smile, "Your prince is going to be Ash!"

At this, Daisy stopped dancing and paused right behind Misty. She cheerfully agreed before hugging her younger sis from behind, unknowingly pressing on the bruised part of her skin.

"OW!" Misty yelped as she rubbed the bruised area.

She turned her body slightly towards her eldest sister in an attempt to possibly hurt her in some way, but Daisy had already released her when she turned her head and had begun to dance around the room again. Violet had grasped Misty's hands in hers and she was looking at her very expectantly.

Misty turned slightly to the side and sighed. She was waiting for a response and Misty knew what she wanted. Violet was hoping that she was ecstatic, excited, and happy but honestly, she was anything but. She was confused, pensive and possibly a bit depressed? So long has she waited for a chance to be with Ash and she definitely did not picture her sisters to be this involved with her love life...or for this fiasco to even have to occur. She frowned even more and slightly hung her head.

"Um, that's great and all, Violet, but Gary...haha, kind of, agreed to play the prince in the show?" Misty replied hesitantly and avoided almost any eye contact with her sister. Violet quickly dropped Misty's hands to cover her own O-shaped mouth. Surprise was written all over her face and is almost immediately replaced with delight.

"Oh hohoho, Misty has two lovers to choose from~; I wonder who's will be the lucky guy in the end of the show," Violet said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, there was a loud thud, followed by a slight snore. Both Misty and Violet turned around to look at the source of the noise and giggled when they saw their eldest sister sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep.

"Ah, exhaustion, like, kicked in."

**A/N: So, what cha think? Please review, review, review! Keep telling me who you want. :]**


End file.
